


Truth Conquers All

by hallyhally



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallyhally/pseuds/hallyhally
Summary: Daniel's trying to overcome his depression and anxiety attack, suffered a relapse.Seongwu lending his hand throughout his recovery journey.Is Daniel strong enough to avoid another relapse? Will Seongwu continue be supportive throughout the ordeal.





	Truth Conquers All

**Seongwu:** (shake the shoulder and thump the chest) Wake up … Don’t bail on me… Wake up!

 

 

There he saw scattered pills and empty bottle on the floor nearby the unresponsive body. He immediately reached for his phone in the pocket.

 

 

**Seongwu:** Emergency… yes… I need ambulance right away… Overdose… Fast!

\-------

 

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times, trying to adapt to the light that shine in the room. He felt so drained, whole body aching and his throat sore from dryness. Everything looked white around him. He tried to voice out the name, he tried again and it came out too soft, to get the attention from the man. He tried another time, _bae….,_ the man paused from pacing up and down. He turned his body towards him, eyes widen and rushed out from the room.

The doctor nodded and smiled at Seongwu, to indicate that his patient is in a stable condition. He left with the 2 nurses who accompanied him. Seongwu got teary eyed, inched forward towards the bed and sat on the edge. He let his tears flow like a river. He turned around to face the person he loved and threw his arms around his shoulders. He sobbed uncontrollably on the other’s chest and the latter tighten his hold on him.

 

 

**Seongwu:** Why baby… why….

 

**Daniel:** I missed you….

 

**Seongwu:** Didn’t you think of me… for a second before… you do it? I thought I’d lose you…. when you went into seizure…

**Daniel:** Without you around… my mind went blank….

 

**Seongwu:** What will happen…. if I’m sixty second too late… to save you? What will I do… without you, Nielie? (sniffle)

 

**Daniel:** I’m sorry…. Ongie…. I’m sorry… please forgive me.

 

**Seongwu:** (release himself from his embrace, staring down) That’s not I want to hear Niel…. I want you to promise me… you have me to help you… you’re not alone. Please…. don’t give up on us this way… please….

 

**Daniel:** I don’t mean to…. disappoint you… I… I… felt so lonely without you.

 

**Seongwu:** I’m always here for you Niel. You have to trust me… we’ll walk down towards your recovery together. (wiping his tears) Promise? Pinky swear?

 

**Daniel:** (entwine their pinkies) I promise.

\-----------

 

2 weeks later

 

Seongwu was standing in front of Daniel, helping the latter, fixing his tie. He leaned forward to steal a kiss from his beloved.

 

 

**Daniel:** What’s that for? (smile)

 

**Seongwu:** Just… or I need a reason?

 

**Daniel:** Maybe I don’t need a reason too … (looking at his watch) say we have 20 more minutes to spare (wink, leaning forward to kiss).

 

**Seongwu:** (slap Daniel chest) That’s 2 hours for us not 20 minutes (stick out his tongue). All done! (admiring the good job, done on the tie)

**Daniel:** (hand on Seongwu face) Will you be there?

 

**Seongwu:** (took Daniel hand and kissed it) I’m following you… but I’ll watch from a distance ok?

 

**Daniel:** What if they asked about us?

 

**Seongwu:** We’re a ‘bff’, yes? (smirk)

**Daniel:** Best fuckable fella?

 

**Seongwu:** An orgasm a day, keeps the doctor away (peck on his nose).

 

**Daniel:** What should I say when they asked about my condition?

 

**Seongwu:** (bring their foreheads together) Truth conquers all hun, only with the truth you can move forward and be free. I’m your biggest supporter.

 

**Jisung:** Good morning lovebirds, ready to go? Oh before I forget, Seongwu, you’ll enter after we’re seated ok? Niel, I’ll brief you on the way there.

 

**Seongwu:** Ok noted. Hun, your blazer.

 

**Daniel:** (intertwine fingers) I’m ready….

\------

 

Daniel and Jisung seated side by side, in a room full of reporters. Cameramen were busy clicking away the duo’s photos with their cameras. Daniel saw Seongwu enter and stood at a corner, blending in with the other invited individuals. Seongwu disguised himself wearing his casual clothes and cap which cover part of his face, to avoid detection. Jisung gestured with his hand for the journalists to settle down in their seat. Daniel tried his best to remain composed.

 

 

**Jisung:** Hello everyone, good morning. Thank you for coming for today’s press conference. I am sure, you are curious and wants more details about Daniel’s condition. He will accept 5 questions only. On that note, it now gives me great pleasure to hand back to Daniel, who will open the floor to questions.

 

 

Suddenly, the reporters jumped on their feet trying to get Daniel’s attention to answer their newsworthy interview. It was chaotic. Jisung helped him to start off, pointing to the lady nearest to the stage. Daniel’s eyes roved around, ensuring Seongwu was still around.

 

 

**Reporter 1:** Daniel, is it true that you are suffering from depression?

 

**Daniel:** Yes, I’m suffering from depression for the last 2 years. I’m on doctor’s prescribed medications. Next…

 

**Reporter 2:** The latest episode, is it you’re being suicidal or lapse on your medication?

 

**Daniel:** I guess I’m tired and overworked for my next comeback. Next please…

 

**Reporter 3:** An eyewitness says, Seongwu stayed with you throughout your hospitalisation. Is it true? And what’s your relation?

 

**Daniel:** As you know, we’re best friend since our pre- debut days. For old time sake, he was there, being a supportive buddy. Another question…

 

**Reporter 4:** Do you inflicts physical harm on yourself?

 

**Daniel:** I will not answer that question. Last question?

 

**Reporter 5:** Rumours say that you and Seongwu are living under the same roof? Is it true? Is he here right now?

 

**Daniel:** (saw Seongwu left the room) No, he’s not.

 

**Jisung:** (stands) That’s all for today ladies and gentlemen. Once again thank you for coming. Please enjoy the refreshments which we have prepared for you.

 

 

Jisung followed Daniel closely and left the hall, walking through a private hallway towards their waited vehicle in the carpark basement. When Daniel slide open the van’s door, he was surprised to find Seongwu inside, smiling. He went over to sit beside his love and accepted a peck from the other.

 

 

**Seongwu:** You did very well. I’m so proud of you (touching his hand).

 

**Daniel:** Why did you leave before it’s over?

 

**Seongwu:** They started to get curious… if I stayed on they’ll sure to find me there. Are you upset?

 

**Daniel:** I thought you have left without me…

 

**Seongwu:** I’ve promised you, I’m here for you today. I keep my promise hun.

 

**Daniel:** Thank you… I love you…

 

**Seongwu:** I love you too but that dick sure is a bonus (laughing).

 

**Jisung:** (cover his ears) I need bleach right now to wash away my ear sin. (roll his eyes) Lunch boys?

 

**Daniel:** Anywhere is good. Make it fast, I’ve an appointment with my love doctor here…. (chuckle)

 

**Jisung:** Hello… keep the details to yourselves, alright.

 

**Seongwu:** Ok.... ok… we’ll not torture you further… (laughing) Let’s go!

\---------

 

Seongwu closed the book he was reading, removed his glasses and put both on the nightstand beside him. He noticed Daniel who was lying down on his back, looking at the ceiling, daydreaming. Seongwu inched closer to kiss his forehead then leaning back against the cushioned headboard.

 

 

**Seongwu:** A penny for your thoughts?

 

**Daniel:** What scares you?

 

**Seongwu:** Losing you.

 

 

Daniel tilt his head upwards to meet with Seongwu’s gaze. They stared for a couple of seconds. He then shift his body and lay his head down on Seongwu’s stomach, the latter run his fingers through his lover’s hair.

 

 

**Seongwu:** What scares you, Nielie?

 

**Daniel:** Most of the time being anxious over matters which beyond my control. I get anxiety attack when you’re away.

 

**Seongwu:** Is it you don’t trust me or you’re feeling detached from me?

 

**Daniel:** It’s the fear of losing you or worry about your well- being. My heart started thumping and I became sweaty. You may not find it logical but when you’re around I felt calm and sense of belonging, familiarity.

 

**Seongwu:** Doesn’t our video calls help?

 

**Daniel:** (chuckle) Only for that moment. By the time the line get disconnected I felt lost again.

 

**Seongwu:** How many days, can you be away from me?

 

**Daniel:** The max is 2 days? People’s perception of me used to affect me a lot

too.

 

**Seongwu:** (caress Daniel’s hair) Hey… you’ve been doing great. Don’t be too hard on yourself. You know that you can’t please everybody. Look how much you have achieved so far.

 

**Daniel:** I’ll not be here without you behind me.

 

**Seongwu:** You’re underestimating your own ability and talent, hun.

 

**Daniel:** You kept me grounded babe. You pull me back everytime I started to drift away. The power of Ongie (chuckle).

 

**Seongwu:** Rubbish… We are and always been equal. We need each other. We complete each other, that’s what I believe.

 

**Daniel:** I fit best with you because you’re my other half?

 

**Seongwu:** Hah…. another silly quote from the master. Are you going for a follow up therapy with a psychiatrist?

 

**Daniel:** I guess the monthly follow up program with my family doctor is sufficient, no?

 

**Seongwu:** Why relapse then?

 

**Daniel:** You were away for 5 days. I came home every night to an empty house. I felt lonely and I had sleepless nights. I’ve been skipping my meals, forget the daily dosage and bury myself in the studio. The day when you found me, my head was spinning earlier, things not going well in the studio and the management wants the album to be ready in 3 weeks’ time plus the album cover and all. I felt hopeless. I thought eating the pills for the days I’ve skipped would help me. I blacked out.

 

**Seongwu:** I panicked when I saw the pills everywhere. I called for ambulance. They did gastric suction on you then a few hours later you had a seizure. I was there beside you when it happened. I felt helpless, useless not knowing how to help you. The thought of you leaving me, making me a mess. I was crying and wailing, on my knees begging God to save you and take me instead. It’s so painful to see you suffer. The doctors came and attended to you immediately and managed to keep the situation under control. Please Nielie, this will not happen again. I’m scared… (sniffles, tears flowing).

 

**Daniel:** (sat up and hug) I’m sorry Ongie, I failed you. I’m trying my very best to be more disciplined in my lifestyle and daily routine. I’ve started working out in the gym, as and when I could find the time. Still, I need your support in my journey.

 

**Seongwu:** (sniffles) I’m here Nielie, I’m always here for you. You must be willing to open up to me, telling me about your worries and problems. It’ll make things worse when you bottled up your feelings.

 

**Daniel:** Like I’ve said, I’m trying, Ongie. It’s a struggle but I’ll gain my strength from you, knowing you’re there for me.

 

**Seongwu:** When is you next appointment?

 

**Daniel:** Next Wednesday….

 

**Seongwu:** (scrolling through his phone) I think I can accompany you on that day, if you want?

 

**Daniel:** That’ll be good.

 

**Seongwu:** I suggest you appoint me to be your ‘non certified’ psychiatrist? It comes with benefits (waggling his eyebrows).

 

**Daniel:** (cunning smile) I’m interested… what’s the deal?

 

**Seongwu:** Lifetime access to every nook and cranny of you…

 

**Daniel:** I can afford that. Shall we have a trial session on the physical therapy?

 

**Seongwu:** (straddle hug) Very demanding patient… (peck on the nose) hmm so where shall I start?

\---------

 

**Doctor:** (leaning his back on his chair) I’m glad that you could join us today, Seongwu. You’ve seen me running a few test and interview earlier on Daniel. He’s in top form I could say. I’ve seen him and his family since he was a toddler till now. His insecurities in his teenage years, lead to the depression. Those were the years when they try to find their own identity and fitting in into the crowd. His condition got worse when he raised his own expectations in his career. Trying to push boundaries against his own limits.

Yes, depression is a serious condition but he’s not into a major one. It’s treatable and he can go on to lead a normal life like any other people, as long he do not skipped his medication. Once in a while, a certain situation might trigger him. Like I’ve told him many times, depression will drag him into a dark pit with no ladder out, if you let it. He, himself have to seek help and find ways to manage the situation physically and mentally. He’s the only one in charge of his own recovery... or relapse.

Seongwu, it’s good to know that you are willing to play the important role as his support person for his recovery. It can wear you down at times, helping them going through the phase. I suggest you read up about the role as a supporter or attend some workshop to learn more. Daniel, in return, you have to trust Seongwu in helping you during those moments when you need help. Talk it out, don’t keep it. Ultimately, recovery is in your hands, Daniel.

 

**Seongwu:** I’m still learning about his condition, I’ll seek more information about it soon. From my observation, ever since he was discharged a month ago, he’s been taking steps to improve himself. I’m not sugar coating the truth but he’s serious of making things better for himself. I really hope it’ll not happened again.

 

**Doctor:** Daniel, you’ve been quiet. You have anything to add on?

 

**Daniel:** I’m touched to know, Seongwu is concerned about my well- being and to the extent he’s willing to learn more about my condition, left me speechless.

 

**Doctor:** Don’t disappoint him Daniel. It’s kind of rare case to find someone close who’s willing to volunteer, to go through the recovery with you. Also, don’t disappoint yourself, after working hard to make it happen. There are times, just let go whatever in your hands, go out, breathe the fresh air and enjoy the day.

 

**Daniel:** Thank you for being there for me all these years.

 

**Doctor:** Take care Daniel. I know you can do it and don’t forget to collect your medication before you leave. I’ll see you in a month’s time. Seongwu, maybe you can leave your contact number with my assistant, to be included in Daniel’s record (shake hands with them).

 

**Seongwu:** Sure, I’ll do it. Thank you, I’ll see you again.

\-------

 

Seongwu entered the recording studio. He saw Daniel was alone, facing the live room, listening to the headphone where his hands were busy moving the buttons and pressing the keys on the soundboard. He placed his backpack on the sofa and the packed foods on the small table nearby. He sat on the couch waiting for Daniel to end his audio mixing.

Daniel removed his headphone and placed it in front of him, unaware that Seongwu was observing his every move. He rubbed his temple and did some stretching. Seongwu stood up, walked towards him and slide his hands down from Daniel’s shoulder, down to his chest. Daniel turned his chair around instantly, with a stern face and soften down to find Seongwu was smiling at him. Seongwu inched closer to rest his butt on the other’s lap and wrapped his arm around his neck.

 

 

**Seongwu:** Hello love (peck him on his lip).

 

**Daniel:** You didn’t tell me you’re coming bae.

 

**Seongwu:** I just wanted to surprise you after you told me you’ll be here for the night. And… I’ve cooked and brought you your favourites.

 

**Daniel:** You did? I thought I was dreaming when I smell something familiar.

 

**Seongwu:** Didn’t you get a sniff of me too?

 

**Daniel:** Only when you’re naked (leaning to kiss)

 

**Seongwu:** Not now boo. (stood up) Go freshen up while I prepare the food. Your clothes are in my bag.

 

 

Daniel left to freshen up himself after spending hours in the studio. He felt more energise after the warm shower. When he came back, the foods were laid out nicely on the table. He saw Seongwu seated on the sofa, munching on the salad.

 

 

**Daniel:** You sure are hungry…

 

**Seongwu:** (pouting) I am… but I don’t want to eat alone at home.

 

**Daniel:** So what did you bring?

 

**Seongwu:** (went to sit on the couch) Here’s the spaghetti with meatballs in tomato sauce topped with tonnes of cheese, the way you like it… and… salad with your favourite dressing.

 

**Daniel:** I’ll get some drinks from the minibar. That’s sure a lot of effort you put in (settling himself beside Seongwu).

 

**Seongwu:** Cos I thought you’ll be back home for dinner. Still we get to eat together, so I’m not complaining.

 

**Daniel:** (munch) Sorry, I have to present the songs by tomorrow. Since you’re here, I’ll let you hear a special song.

 

**Seongwu:** (chewing) Special?

 

**Daniel:** Yeah, special. I’ve composed a song for us, maybe for our future unit’s single album.

 

**Seongwu:** Uh oh…. (hand on his mouth). I have one for us too.

 

**Daniel:** You do? We’ll listen both later and make a demo.

 

**Seongwu:** (eyes widen) Really? Sounds good to me….

 

 

They finished off their dinner and cleaned up the mess before listening to Daniel’s composition first, followed by Seongwu’s more upbeat tempo, where he plugged in his phone to the laptop. Daniel showed Seongwu the buttons and keys for him to play with, when he went into the live room, to record both songs. Daniel made Seongwu do the same after him.

Seongwu removed the headset and went to rest on the leather couch in the main studio after he was done recording. Daniel gave him a thumbs up from the control room. He saw Daniel went to dim the light, locked the main door before going in to join him on the sofa.

 

 

**Seongwu:** Aren’t you going to finish up your work baby?

 

**Daniel:** Yeah, I think I’m going to pull an all- nighter. How about you, bae? Going home?

 

**Seongwu:** I’ve no schedule tomorrow so I’m staying here to accompany you… unless you want me to leave.

 

**Daniel:** No, I’m fine for you to stay but…. where’s my dessert (wink).

 

**Seongwu:** (shock) Here?! Are you sure? What if somebody comes in?

 

**Daniel:** (put his hand around his shoulder) Nobody’s around… other than you and me… and the 2 guards downstairs.

 

**Seongwu:** Hmm…. that’s kinky in a soundproof room (about to climb to Daniel’s lap but was stopped)… huh?

**Daniel:** (in a low voice) Tonight it’s not about me, it’s about you. So whenever I’m in here, I’ll remember you, just you.

 

 

Seongwu saw the passion, lust and love in Daniel’s eyes. His touches made Seongwu go crazy. His kisses still makes him melt. Seongwu loves the passionate kisses they share and their body warmth giving comfort to each other. Daniel explore the bare- chested body in a sensual manner, caressing and stroking with attention to detail. Being with Daniel, Seongwu had learnt to not hold himself back, enjoying the exhilarating freedom, giving himself in completely.

They reached their climax together with an intense sensation. Daniel helped him get dressed again before sliding back, lay there spooning. He played with his hair and they talked until Seongwu fell asleep.

Daniel left him to go back to the control room to finish up his work. While seated at the soundboard, he saw how calm and serene Seongwu looked in his undisturbed slumber. He was almost done with his last song when he kept on yawning non- stop. His half- shut eyes begging for rest and he knew he had to stop and call it a day. He turned off the switches on the equipment and room light, then walked over to join Seongwu.  

The latter welcome him with an embrace and a kiss, with his eyes still closed murmuring _I love you baby._ Daniel pulled him closer and replied _I love you too love._ He drifted off to sleep, the moment he hugged his favourite person in his arm. Hours later, they were woken up by the recording engineer who came in, reporting for work. They were embarrassed and smiling sheepishly, to be discovered shamelessly sleeping in each other’s company.

\----------

 

**Sungwoon:** Are you telling Daniel?

 

**Seongwu:** Erm… we’re yet to get approval from both sides. Nothing’s confirm for now. I don’t want to give him false hope if our request didn’t go through. Have you tell Ji to block off his schedule for a month?

 

**Sungwoon:** Yeah, I’ve told Ji, it’s for an unconfirmed combine project of you both.

 

 

Seongwu was eating lunch with Sungwoon after his photoshoot for a commercial, when his phone rang. It was from the clinic. He picked up immediately, abandoning the food in front of him. The clinic assistant informed him that Daniel did not turned up for his morning appointment and unable to reach him through his phone. That made Seongwu worried and promised the lady, he will try to get hold of Daniel as soon as possible.

Sungwoon saw his facial expression and knew something was wrong. Seongwu was all quiet, feeling agitated, kept pushing the buttons on his phone non-stop trying to get hold of Daniel but to no avail. He tried calling Jisung, his phone was off too. His lost his appetite to continue eating, pushing the bowl away from him.

 

 

**Sungwoon:** What’s wrong? Say something, Seongwu…?

 

**Seongwu:** (lost in thoughts) It’s Daniel, he didn’t go for his appointment in the morning.

 

**Sungwoon:** How is he before you leave home?

**Seongwu:** He’s fine, we had breakfast together and I made sure he took his medication before I left.

 

**Sungwoon:** He might be in the studio. Have you called Ji?

 

**Seongwu:** Ji’s phone was off too. Where can I find him, Woon? I’m stressed out.

 

**Sungwoon:** Or he might be at home?

 

**Seongwu:** (gather his stuffs) Let’s go then.

 

**Sungwoon:** Hey wait up…

 

 

The journey home was quiet. Seongwu tried calling Daniel again and again. Sungwoon drives, eyes focused on the road not to get distracted by fidgety Seongwu. When they reached at Seongwu apartment’s lobby, he exited the car and was ready to make a dash towards the elevator but he stopped in his track when he saw a familiar black car enter the area. Daniel came out, with his goofy smile plastered on his face when he saw Seongwu. Angry eyes were just the start, the latter was fuming internally. Seongwu walked towards Daniel, swung his bag towards him, hitting his chest. Sungwoon and the driver who sent Daniel home, witnessed it, in shocked and speechless.

 

 

**Daniel:** (surprised) Whoa… what’s going on here?

 

**Seongwu:** Where the hell are you, moron? You make everybody worried? And you off your phone? Dammit Daniel, I’m losing my mind and you’re still smiling at me? (walks away)

 

**Daniel:** (looking at Sungwoon) What’s going on? Woon, what happened?

 

**Sungwoon:** The clinic called him and said you didn’t go for your appointment. He tried calling Ji but can’t get through either. He became distressed after the phone call.

 

**Daniel:** Ah… about that…. (sigh) I guess I have a lot of explaining to do. I better go up now. Thanks Woon.

 

 

Daniel unlocked their apartment door and was greeted by the sound of Seongwu’s crying. It upsets him that Seongwu was crying because of his negligence. He walked towards their room, to find Seongwu was on the bed, his knees pressed against his chest, burying his face, crying into Daniel’s Apeach plushie. Daniel knew he had mess things up again.

He approached Seongwu cautiously, not knowing which solution work best for their current situation. He went to sit beside him, carefully placing his hand on Seongwu. The latter looked up and found his gaze, sniffling. His eyes was red and puffy from crying. Then Seongwu unexpectedly moved and threw himself on Daniel, wrapping his hand around him, continued crying.

Daniel in return, enveloped him in a hug, peppering him with kisses. It took a while for Seongwu to quiet down. After a while, Seongwu pulled away from their embrace and staring into Daniel’s eyes. He leaned forward, touching Daniel’s face to give him a peck once and again. Daniel let his fingers roam on Seongwu’s nape moved up to his hair, brought their foreheads together, they kissed slowly, unhurried. Daniel whispering _I’m sorry_ in between their kisses.                                                                                                                                     

Daniel tried to part away from their embrace, only for Seongwu holding him closer and tighter, not wanting to let go. They remained in that position until Seongwu willingly, loosen up his clutch on Daniel. They stared into each other’s eyes, not uttering any words. Daniel’s fingers caressing his face, wiping away his tears. Seongwu took those fingers and brought it to his lips, kissing every one of them, then brought it close to his cheek, feeling the warmth from the palm.

 

 

**Seongwu:** (tears dripping down) I love you Nielie. I love you so much. I’m scared…

 

**Daniel:** (tears pooling at the side of his eyes) I love you more Ongie. How should I put it in words when I couldn’t find the right words to describe my feelings for you?

 

**Seongwu:** Is this how it feels like, afraid of losing someone you love so much. It’s so painful in here (pat his left chest).

 

**Daniel:** I don’t want to lose you, Ongie. I can’t live without you. I’m sorry I made you cry. You cried because of me, I’m sorry….

 

**Seongwu:** (lean on his chest) I lose my mind when I couldn’t get hold of you. The trauma of seeing you overdose came to my mind again. (look up) I’m sorry I hit you earlier.

 

**Daniel:** (chuckle) That was the first time you lay your hands on me. I should get a personal protection order (caressing his hair).

 

**Seongwu:** (sat up) Did I hurt you Nielie? Where? Tell me…

 

**Daniel:** Are you sincerely checking for bruises or groping me? (laughing)

**Seongwu:** You… (slap his chest lightly) The moron who ruined my life.

 

**Daniel:** (taking Seongwu’s hand into his) I’m sorry… I’ve forgotten to charge my phone last night. I was called in for a last minute meeting the moment I reached the company.

 

**Seongwu:** I called Ji but his phone was off too.

 

**Daniel:** He didn’t come in today, he had to attend to some personal matter. Mina had to stand in for him during the meeting. By then, the clinic can’t reach me cos my phone was dead. They called up the company and left a message. I returned their call and changed the appointment to tomorrow.

 

**Seongwu:** (surprise look) You’re not working tomorrow?

 

**Daniel:** Nope. I asked Woon for your schedule, he told me you’re free till next Monday. So I asked them to let me have my rest days before the start of my full swing activities. I’ll be with you for the next few days.

 

**Seongwu:** You have plans?

 

**Daniel:** Not really other than the appointment, tomorrow. Anyway… we have to get ready or we’ll be late.

 

**Seongwu:** Where to?

 

**Daniel:** (leaning in for a peck) Happy 4th Anniversary love... and more years to come.

 

**Seongwu:** (gasp) I… Oh no, I’ve forgotten… I…

 

**Daniel:** (chuckle) Don’t worry about it, I’ve got it covered. I’ve made a dinner reservation for us. I love you bae.

 

**Seongwu:** I’ll make it up to you, I promise. Thank you.

 

**Daniel:** Bae… your love is enough for me to get by every moment everyday. I’m just asking you to love me the same always. Listen… I’m serious of keeping my promise to you. I’ll make myself better. I want to be the man who you can depend on. I can’t disappoint you again and I’m thankful, you stayed by my side throughout the ordeal.

 

**Seongwu:** I love you now and forever…. Happy anniversary hun and many many many more years together (kiss him). That’s all for now, I’m going for shower.

 

**Daniel:** Let’s save some water (waggle his eyebrow).

 

**Seongwu:** Catch me if you can…

\--------

 

Seongwu opened his eyes slowly. He was woken up by the voices coming from the television. The space on his right was empty. He got up and dragged his feet to the living room. There he saw an interview between Daniel and a female host.

 

 

**_Host:_ ** _Daniel, how are you coping with your condition so far?_

 

**_Daniel:_ ** _I’m feeling great today, the same as any other days._

**_Host:_ ** _The medication helps to stabilise your condition?_

**_Daniel:_ ** _I have been on the same medication prescribed by my family doctor since the day I was diagnosed with depression._

**_Host:_ ** _Depression is a taboo subject to talk about it openly. Is it something to be embarrassed about?_

**_Daniel:_ ** _To acknowledge it, is better than being in denial. I don’t deny it was difficult for me to accept my condition at first. With the support I get from the people around me, it gave me a source of confidence and strength where I can live like any other ordinary people._

**_Host:_ ** _Maybe you can share with us, a name who has been your main pillar of strength on your journey for recovery._

**_Daniel:_ ** _Ong Seongwu…_

 

 

_Gasp!!_ Seongwu raised his hand to his mouth. He can’t believe what he just saw and heard. He turned around to see Daniel was standing right behind him, smiling widely.

 

 

**Seongwu:** You said that on a national tv broadcast?!

 

**Daniel:** Yup, I just did (place his hands on Seongwu’s arms)

**Seongwu:** You know what you just did?

 

**Daniel:** I’m just saying the fact. What good does it do to me, lying about the truth? Truth conquers all, right.

 

**Seongwu:** This will make them more suspicious about us.

 

**Daniel:** Do I look like I care? Hmm? (inching forward)

 

**Seongwu:** Stop right there mister. I don’t want to melt in your arms.

 

**Daniel:** (pull him closer, hugging) There… feel good baby?

 

**Seongwu:** (closing his eyes) Hmm… yeah…don’t let go…

 

**Daniel:** I have an appointment in an hour time. You’re going with me ok? Let’s get you clean and fresh. Then we’ll have breakfast before we go. C’mon hop on my back, I’ll give you a piggyback ride to the bathroom.

\----------

 

Daniel was scrolling through his phone, reading the comments in Twitter, lying down on the sofa while Seongwu seated right beside him on the floor with his laptop on his lap. It was a quiet afternoon, enjoying their rest day together.

 

**Seongwu:** (singing softly)

“I'll never be big enough to pay your dues  
But I keep trying  
You just keep on making me jump through hoops  
What do I got to do?

I just want you to look at me  
To see that I can be worth your love  
I just want you to look at me  
And see that I can be  
Good enough, good enough  
I just wanna be good enough for you baby…”

 

**Daniel:** Ongie… Ongie… (pull out his earpiece) Bae….

 

**Seongwu:** Huh? (turn his head to the right) Sorry I didn’t hear you…

 

**Daniel:** What are you listening to…?

 

**Seongwu:** Here… (raise his laptop towards him) I stumble upon this song while scrolling for new songs (eyes back to the screen).

 

**Daniel:** I like the lyrics… before I forget, Mum’s coming over tomorrow morning.

 

**Seongwu:** (look at him) That’s great. We can bring her out then.

 

**Daniel:** Nah… she already has plans with my aunt. She’ll come over to pass us some stuffs and she’ll go off.

 

_Beep_

**Seongwu:** (reading a text) Baby… I’m expecting some stuffs to be delivered anytime now. A new toy for you.

 

**Daniel:** Sex doll?

 

**Seongwu:** (glaring) Excuse me? Am I no longer functional to you?

 

**Daniel:** (laughing) I’m just joking love. I swear I’m joking… (kiss his hair) I would never do that to you, hmm?

 

**Seongwu:** I’m this close, to cutting up your precious dick.

 

**Daniel:** Whoa… you’re so violent (laughing)….

 

**Seongwu:** (smacking him with the cushion) Take this jerk!

 

 

Daniel tried dodging, instead he grabbed both of Seongwu’s wrist which made him fall on top of Daniel. He let go of his hold, enjoying the view in front of him. He caressed Seongwu’s face tenderly, pushing away his bangs that covered part of his eyebrow, making mental note the angelic face that appeared before him. His fingers brushed against his sharp jawline, his thin lips, murmuring _you’re perfect babe,_ before leaning forward to give Seongwu a kiss. The knocks on the door brought them back to reality.

_Knock knock knock_

Seongwu shift his weight aside, making way for Daniel to get up to open the door. Daniel found the deliveryman, was carrying 2 brown boxes and passed him a paper to sign, accepting the delivery. He came back to the living room with a wide smile on his face. Seongwu went back to his seat on the floor, watching Daniel unboxing his stuffs with excitement. Daniel couldn’t contain his happiness and squealed with delight when he saw his new customised Spiderman laptop that comes with complete accessories.

 

 

**Seongwu:** Ahem…

 

**Daniel:** (looked up at him) Huh?

 

**Seongwu:** Am sure Spidey has Spidey- sense tingling to give a Spidey kiss at least? (winking)

 

**Daniel:** Oops, my bad…. thank you (peck on his cheek)

 

**Seongwu:** Nope… I said Spidey kiss, Spiderman (pouting).

 

 

Daniel put aside all his stuffs, shifted his body towards the centre of the sofa. He position himself where Seongwu in between his legs, with his back leaning against the couch. Seongwu tilt his head back, rested on Daniel’s thigh. He saw Daniel was hovering above him. Daniel reached forward and Seongwu’s hands gently take Daniel’s face downward towards his lips. It was slow and sensual, closing their eyes savouring the moments. Daniel’s hands slid down to Seongwu’s body, inviting soft moans from the latter. Suddenly, Seongwu pushed up Daniel’s face lightly to stop their kissing. Daniel was confused when Seongwu stood up and tugged his arm.

 

 

**Seongwu:** C’mon Spidey, let’s continue the show inside. I want to see your Spiderweb.

\---------

 

It was his last music show for his comeback and Daniel was in high spirit. After this, he could slow down on his schedule, more time in his hand to focus on his thesis and other stuffs. He’s all smile while walking to the waiting vehicle. Once they entered the van, Daniel was all excited to share his emotion to Jisung.

 

 

**Daniel:** Ji, did you see that? The crowd was amazing.

 

**Jisung:** Niel, you should read this (pass the tablet).

 

**Daniel:** (read intently) Why now? I went out with her before like, 5 or 6 years ago. I don’t understand, why now?

 

**Jisung:** You know the rule. Deny, deny, deny.

 

**Daniel:** I’m calling Ongie.

 

 

Daniel tried to get hold of Seongwu for the past half an hour. His phone call went unanswered and no reply from his text, although he saw the blue ticked beside the messages he sent. The journey felt forever.

 

 

**Daniel:** Ji, I’m going home straight. I don’t feel good about this. Sorry, I can’t have dinner with you.

 

**Jisung:** Call Woon, ask for Seongwu’s whereabouts. Maybe they’re still at the set?

 

**Daniel:** Yeah, ok… (punching the numbers on his phone) Woon, where’s Ongie?

 

**Sungwoon:** He left early from the set after…

 

**Daniel:** After he saw the article?

 

**Sungwoon:** Err… yes.

 

**Daniel:** Thanks…

 

Daniel heard someone’s playing the piano as he approached his front door of his apartment. He was sure it was Seongwu’s voice singing along to the tune. He placed his ear on the door to listen to the ballad.

“ _You and I, we've been at it so long_  
 _I still got the strongest fire_  
 _You and I, we still know how to talk_  
 _Know how to walk that wire_

_Sometimes I feel like The world is against me_   
_The sound of your voice, baby_   
_That's what saves me_   
_When we're together I feel so invincible_

_Cause it's us against the world_  
 _You and me against them all_  
 _If you listen to these words_  
 _Know that we are standing tall_  
 _I don't ever see the day that_  
 _I won't catch you when you fall_  
 _Cause it's us against the world tonight_ …”

 

Daniel unlocked the door slowly, closed it behind him quietly and went to sit on the sofa, unnoticed. There, he was admiring Seongwu back view, listening to the soothing voice, pouring out his emotions. When the song ended, Daniel was about to get up from his seat, only to find Seongwu buried his face in his hand, crying.

That surprised Daniel. _He’s hurting…_ Daniel stood up and walked towards his love and placed his hand on Seongwu’s shoulders. The latter got a shocked, turned around and immediately wiped away his tears from his face. Daniel went down on both knees to meet him on the eye level. Seongwu burst into a crying mess again before pulling Daniel for a hug.

After a while, Seongwu quieten down followed by sniffles. Daniel led him to the couch for them to be seated comfortably. Seongwu positioned himself close, under Daniel’s arm and rested his head on the other’s chest, where he felt safe. Daniel interlocked their hands, peppering him with kisses.

 

 

**Daniel:** I know you’ve read the article.

 

**Seongwu: …**

 

**Daniel:** Yes, it’s true I’ve dated her but it was like 5 or 6 years ago. What you’ve read is not the truth, Ongie. I did not promise her anything about getting married to her after I’m successful or whatever was stated there. It was just 2 dates. Yes, we kissed if kissing on the cheek counts as kissing. The point here is, I did not contact her anymore after I moved here. She was my past. I am sorry Ongie, if this hurts you so much (resting his chin on his head).

 

**Seongwu: ….**

 

**Daniel:** Bae, say something. Please believe me. If you have doubts on how much I love you, I’m willing to tell the world that you belongs to me. I’ll drop everything in my hands, packed our bags and we start somewhere anew.

 

**Seongwu:** I deny you a proper family…. with children of your own…

 

**Daniel:** What are you saying, Ongie?

 

**Seongwu:** If we aren’t together, you could be…

 

**Daniel:** Stop…. nobody forced me to choose you. Nobody told me to be with you. It’s my own decision. Even my mother adores you and treat you as her own. If you’re talking about children, there are homeless or abandoned children out there who needs love where we can adopt. We are talking about love, Ongie, Love knows no boundary, and it comes naturally. Everybody deserve to love and be loved. I love you too much to let you go. Unless, there’s no more room for me in your heart.

 

**Seongwu:** No….. (tighten his grip on their fingers). You have always been in my heart but…. (pause) the news just got to me. What if…

 

**Daniel:** What if I decided to leave you for her? That’s what you’re trying to say?

 

**Seongwu:** ….

 

**Daniel:** I asked Ji, why she must come out now? Why must it be now? Why not years back? I don’t know what her intention is, really…. I find it silly if she just wants some spotlight on her.

 

**Seongwu:** What are you going to do about it?

 

**Daniel:** Deny… deny… deny….

\-----

 

**Seongwu:** Woon, I think it’s time to come clean about it. Call Ji to come over. We’ll settle this today. I’m going up and talk to Nielie first.

 

 

Seongwu found Daniel lying down on their bed in fetal position, hugging his Peachy plushie. He still has his full make up on from his CF. He saw Daniel immediately shut his eyes, tried to appear asleep, when he was walking towards their room. By the looked of it, Daniel had been sulky and moody. Seongwu went to his designated place on the bed, lay down on his side and backhug Daniel.

Daniel didn’t move, he faced the door with his eyes open and stayed silent. Yes, he felt good that Seongwu was hugging him but he was still upset. He felt betrayed, he hate lies. He could smell Seongwu familiar cologne which he bought for him months back. The scent was comforting for him. Daniel turned around and nuzzle at Seongwu’s neck, where they locked into an embrace.

 

 

**Seongwu:** My baby upset? (kissing his temple)

 

**Daniel:** (nodded) Missed you…

 

**Seongwu:** Hey, we have to talk…

 

**Daniel:** No… I won’t let you go (tighten his hold).

 

**Seongwu:** Baby… if you’re not gonna calm down and listen, nothing I say will go to your head.

 

**Daniel:** No. You gonna say you’ll leave me alone here.

 

**Seongwu:** How am I supposed to make my baby listen, huh?

 

**Daniel:** I want hugs first.

 

**Seongwu:** Ok... 5 more minutes.

 

_Doorbell rings_

**Seongwu:** I’ll get it…

 

**Daniel:** Wait… I want to follow you (tugged to his hand).

 

**Seongwu:** C’mon baby…

 

 

Daniel walked and latched on Seongwu’s back, like a koala. He was surprised to see Sungwoon and Jisung when Seongwu opened the door. Still not letting Seongwu go, the 4 of them got themselves seated on the couch, for discussion. Daniel went to slide himself beside Seongwu, resting his head on his lover’s shoulder, side hug him. Jisung and Sungwoon used to their skinship and affection, throughout the years being the duo’s managers.

 

 

**Seongwu:** I’ll start about the collaboration thingy. Yes Nielie, I’m going to collab with Bruno Mars…

 

**Daniel:** (sat up, let go of their contact) So it’s true…

 

**Seongwu:** Wait… I’m not done yet. Come here, (pulling him closer) let me continue. I’m collaborating with Bruno Mars in his L.A. studio. His representative got hold of Woon after he saw my audition video. Hold on, WE are going to L.A.

 

**Daniel:** We?

 

**Sungwoon:** Yes, all of us.

 

**Jisung:** Me too? This is so sudden… (doing his rainbow clap).

 

**Daniel:** I’m confused, you got called up and all of us are going?

 

**Sungwoon:** Ok, I’ve told Jisung to block your schedule for the whole of next month, which might have to extend… but I didn’t tell him the truth.

 

**Jisung:** Oh, you lied to me.

 

**Sungwoon:** It was not finalised when I informed you the other time Ji, until 2 weeks ago when they got back to me about the songs they willing to produce after listening to their demo.

 

**Daniel:** Now I’m dizzy, I’m lost.

 

**Seongwu:** Nielie, remember the 2 songs we wrote? That will be our singles album. A long awaited unit that fans been waiting for.

 

**Daniel:** (sat up, facing Seongwu) You can’t be serious.

 

**Seongwu:** It’ll be produced in L.A. too under the same production team.

 

**Daniel:** No way this is happening.

 

**Sungwoon:** Our company has given the go ahead. Now Ji has to do the same for yours.

 

**Jisung:** I don’t think it will take much effort convincing them since it’s a money making project.

 

**Sungwoon:** Sorry we have to keep it a secret until it was leaked to the media. You know, when rumours started to swirl meaning it’s a confirmed news, approved by the heads.

 

**Seongwu:** Woon, do you have the confirmed schedule?

 

**Sungwoon:** I’ll discuss with Ji in details and will get back to you guys.

 

**Jisung:** If that’s the case, why not you follow me back to our office, get it over and done.

 

**Sungwoon:** That’ll be great. I don’t have any appointment after this. Say, we take our leave?

 

**Jisung:** We’ll take my car. Ok lovebirds, I’ll see you day after tomorrow. Will update you Niel, later…

 

**Seongwu:** I’ll see you out.

 

 

When Seongwu came back, he saw Daniel was sitting quietly, in daze. He approached him, climbed up on his lap and sat. Daniel gave him his undivided attention when their eyes met. He put his hand over Seongwu’s shoulder and pull him closer.

 

 

**Daniel:** This is so surreal.

 

**Seongwu:** Hard to believe too when I got the news.

 

**Daniel:** Thank you….

 

**Seongwu:** For?

 

**Daniel:** For making this happen.

 

**Seongwu:** It’s more like umm… change of environment plus paid vacation? (chuckle)… and my belated anniversary gift to you.

 

**Daniel:** Thank you babe…. if only we can secure a deal with a broadcasting company to cover our trip there?

 

**Seongwu:** The travelogue might happen, it’s in the pipeline. We’re waiting for reply from 2 or 3 TV stations.

 

**Daniel:** You’ve got that covered too? What are you, superhuman?

 

**Seongwu:** Since OngNiel is a brand, might as well we sell it while the appeal last. Also, we might have a CF to shoot, if they agree. That was why Woon told Ji to block off your schedule for a month.

 

**Daniel:** This is crazy, really. How can I repay you, bae?

 

**Seongwu:** (tilt his head) You sure that’s your question?

 

**Daniel:** I’ll give you anything…

 

**Seongwu:** Fine (sigh)… please… do not relapse and follow up with your monthly appointments. And of course, be my only ‘bff’ (peck on the nose). You think you can keep up with my requests?

 

**Daniel:** (raise his right hand) I, Kang Daniel, solemnly abide by the rules set by my love, Ongie.

 

**Seongwu:** Pretty words… (roll his eyes)

 

**Daniel:** I swear I’m serious.

 

**Seongwu:** I swear I heard my stomach growling. (pouting) Please Nielie, find me food, I’m famished.

 

**Daniel:** Maria, prepared us some food before she left. Get up Ongie and hop on my back, I’ll piggyback you to the kitchen.

 

**Seongwu:** I’ll race you there… (ran off)

 

**Daniel:** Cheat…

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I left out any important details about depression. I suffered a minor one before, luckily its not to the point I need to take medications. This fanfic I quote from my own experience.  
> Anyway I love the Spiderman kiss part hahhaha....  
> Thank you for reading.   
> Enjoysss.


End file.
